(a) Field of the Invention
This invention provides an integrated cup-handle and shaft structure. It is especially designed to securely clasp a cup by which the structure's handle may be grasped.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Normally a cup is either just a cylinder, or it has a handle affixed to outer the edge. The said latter cup not only allows for handling, it also prevents the user's hand from coming into direct contact with the cup. This in turn prevents scalding to hands due hot drinks in the cup or an aversion to holding the cup due to a cold drink in the cup. When washing the said handled cup, the handle negatively influences the washing process by taking up unnecessary space. Especially in cases of automated washing devices, it creates placement difficulties and is not ideal.